exofarcefandomcom-20200214-history
Striking Venom
Striking Venom is the name given to a series of similar robot battle machines created by Meca One to serve as his ultimate weapon in the fight against Exo Force. Due to the consistent failures exhibited by the various Striking Venom models, the project has been dropped and the Mobile Devastator is currently the main weapon in Meca One's army. Striking Venom I The first Striking Venom was found and stolen by Exo Force when they broke into the robot base for the first time. They used it to escape the robots and having brought it back to Sentai Fortress they rebuilt it into the Striking Chicken, a deformed two-legged version of the original battle machine. Hikaru piloted this and battled against the robots with it while Keiken negotiated with Meca One for the release of HaYaTo . After reaching an agreement, it was later handed over to Meca One, and presumably used to construct the second model. Striking Venom II After trapping Exo Force at Exo School, Meca One tried to use the second Striking Venom to attack Sentai Fortress, but was foiled by Keiken and Hikaru when they teleported a bomb intended for the school onto the battle machine, blowing it up along with Meca One. Striking Venom III The first radical redesign of the Striking Venom was unleashed on Exo Force following a court order for Meca One to pay for a replacement Sentai Fortress. Devastator expressed his dislike for Meca One's additions, which included dragon wings, a horse and a bush. Unfortunately for Meca One, the hasty modifications and poor construction left the Striking Venom III vulnerable to attack, and it was easily defeated. Striking Venom IV The fourth Striking Venom was intended to help Meca One and his new family of Robotina 2 and Iron Drones 3 & 4 take over Sentai Fortress. However, as they did with the first Striking Venom, Exo Force stole it from its garage before it could be used, quickly converting it into the Sentai Venom. The modifications (made impossibly quickly) included a communications leg manned by Ryo, heavy weapons leg manned by Takeshi, a garden, flower guns and a stop sign. The Sentai Venom was subsequently dismantled and used to construct the human base on the robot side of the mountain, only to be destroyed when the robots returned. Striking Venom V Built to ensure the humans could not return and retake Gold Gold Gold Mountain, the fifth version of the Striking Venom led Meca One's robot army into battle against the R.A.G.C.A. . However, the unexpected effectiveness of Thok 's ice gun stopped it in its tracks and allowed Iron Drone 1 & 2 to kill Meca One, rendering the Striking Venom useless. It was presumably dismantled by the victorious humans after the battle. Striking Venom VI The final version of the Striking Venom commissioned by the robot leader, Striking Venom VI was designed (according to Meca One) to demolish Sentai Fortress and make way for the huge blob of glue he intended to use to stick Sentai Mountain back together, although how it differs from the original design, if at all, is unclear. The Striking Venom VI attacked Exo Force and drove them from the fortress as planned, but was then left behind when Meca One and the rest of the robots feel victim to Exo Force's Operation Dynamite and were destroyed. The next Meca One recovered the same Striking Venom and used it to lead a final major attack on Exo Force later, where it proved to be the most effective version yet. It defeated Hikaru and Iron Drones 1 & 2, prompting Meca One to cannibalise their battle machines and create the Silent Striking Mobile Defence Venom. Even in the following battle with Keiken's Grand Stealth Super Uplink Hunter Nova Titan Walker!!!, it managed to avoid destruction, making use of self-repair technology for the first time (despite Meca One's constant claims that it was always invincible). However, the Silent Striking Mobile Defence Venom finally met its end when the Iron Drones managed to destroy Meca One's cockpit from below, causing the whole battle station to collapse. Striking Venom VII Following his defeat at the hands of the Golden Guardian and banishment from the robot army, Devastator sought revenge by stealing a powerful codebrick and using it to power the Striking Venom VII, apparently under the impression that it would succeed where its six predecessors had failed. After having Iron Drone 5 & 6 help him construct the new Striking Venom, Devastator unleashed its power on Exo Force, only to have his battle machine demolished by an out-of-control Aero Booster . Sv3.png|Meca One in the Striking Venom III. Sv4.png|Exo Force manning the Sentai Venom. Category:Battle Machines